


Unique poem

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Unique poem

He is quite unique. 

Some say after having a peek.

He is a performer.

No one understands it like being a dancers. 

Some are talented.


End file.
